Lily's new look
by Vicous Pixie
Summary: Lily's been ugly all of her life, and bullied by James Potter. All of her world is about to change. Was Lily's fourth year, Review me, please... cookies?
1. Default Chapter

Our story begins on a sunny day, in the house belonging to the parents of a Miss Lily Claire Evans. Lily is not a very pretty girl, and one could even go so far as to say she was ugly. One could also even go to say that underneath, she seemed as though she could possibly be pretty, but this girl obviously did not want to change this, and so, one would slowly forget about the beauty that lay beneath, and would see only the ugly.

She had red hair, which had a shade of orange to it, which was rather bushy, but slowly becoming curly. She had very pretty green eyes, but these, alas, where hidden. She wore thick glasses, and had thick eyebrows. She was on the shorter side, and had a terrible problem with pimples. She had an alright figure, but she swamped it, by wearing ugly, large clothes.

Lily Evans had very different dreams to most other girls at Hogwarts. While most of the girls dreamed of being with James Potter (only the hottest and coolest guy at her school) she dreamt of being beautiful. She knew that she could most likely become beautiful, but she wished to be first accepted for who she was, not what she looked like. She also dreamt of somehow changing the world, for better, and to rid the world of evil. She wanted to become an auror, and most of all, she wanted no one to hate her, for she was one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet.

At the present time, Lily was lying on her bed, in her room at number 4 Privet Drive. She had the smallest bedroom of the house, but she was happy. She preferred small spaces. The petite witch was thinking about the people at her school. All of them were polite enough to her, she supposed - except one. James Potter. At the thought of his name, Lily's green eyes turned dark with anger. He ridiculed her, and played many pranks on her, and she had never done anything to him. In fact, she probably kept one of his darkest secrets.

James Potter was an animagius, an illegal one too.

Lily Evans was going into her fourth year of Hogwarts. It was her school holidays at the time being though, and she was about to get a nasty shock.

'LILY,' her mother yelled up the stairs, 'COME AND HELP WITH TEA. I WANT YOU TO PEEL SOME POTATOES.'

Lily groaned. She HATED peeling potatoes. She had had a bad accident as a child which she never talked about – ever. This was the reason that she hated peeling, and wished that there wasn't a law insisting young wizards couldn't use magic until they were eighteen, as her mother always ordered her to peel potatoes when there was something that she wanted Lily to do that wasn't as bad but nearly She thunked down the stairs. As she was walking through the kitchen door, she called out to her mum. 'Do I REALLY have to peel them, you know I hate it?'

Her mother turned and looked at her, and gave an evil grin. 'Ok, ok you don't have to, but can you promise to do one thing for me?'

'Anything, just please NO potatoes.' Lily's mum started whispering in her ear.

Lily turned white and begged her mother not to, but her mother only said "You said anything but potatoes!"


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thankyou for the kind reviews I have gotten. If you would like me to read a fan fiction of yours, I am more then happy to. I agree about Lily being ugly and turning beautiful. I don't think I'm going to make her suddenly become popular though, that's just not my style. I hope you enjoy, and the chapters are long enough.. The Vicious Pixie.  
  
P.S And in one final note to a review. by chickensoup3. No, baggy clothes are cool, and no there is nothing wrong with bushy eyebrows. I actually meant that they were really baggy, and really bushy, kind of abnormally so, so, my bad. And in reply to the peeling potatoes, I don't mind doing it. but it gets on my nerves when my mum asks me all the time so I added it in. Glad you found it funny :D Oh and Lily's too sweet for blackmail. although it is a good thought :D  
  
'You can't make me, please, anything else, just not that. Please?'  
  
'Lily, you already said no to the potatoes, you can't say no again. Yes, that's it. Today you are getting a makeover. I've had it with you looking like a spotty four eyed.. thing.' With that, her mother picked up her keys, and frog-marched her out of the door.  
  
As she was being walked out of the front door, she kept on trying to beg and plead with her mum, but she was having none of it.  
  
'I, being a beautician myself, can not have one of my daughters looking like you do at the moment. You may like the way you look, but I can not tolerate it. I made your sister have one at your age, and now I am going to do it to you to. And this is final.'  
  
Lily's mum, who was in her late thirties, still looked like she was in her late twenties. Her dark red hair was straight and fell down to her back. Her skin was extremely clear, except perhaps, for the odd blemish, that, luckily, she only ever got in her eyebrow. Her eyes, were green, just like Lily's and sparkled with life, and her eyebrows were, perfectly plucked.  
  
Lily was led to the car, and driven to a hair dresser on the main street of Little Winging. She was prodded inside, and sat down while her mum asked if they had an appointment free. She prayed to God that there wasn't. Then she caught her mum talking to the person at the counter.  
  
.'Oh, that's too bad.' Lily's heart leapt.. 'Do you have any time free tomorrow perhaps?' She sank into her chair. It was no use. She would just have to accept the fact that she was getting a makeover, and there was no stopping her mother.  
  
This time, instead of being prodded or dragged all the way to the car, she walked. When her mother pulled up at the optometrists she got up, and walked in, while her mum was still talking to the seat and trying to convince it to get contacts.  
  
'Mum! Are you coming in or what?' She looked at the seat, and then back at Lily. Then she grinned.  
  
'I knew you would come around. oh this is going to be so much fun.' She said to Lily as she got out of the car.  
  
They walked into the optometrists, and her mum started asking about contact lenses.  
  
'When will you be able to get those finished by?' Her mum asked, after she was told that if they could have Lily's glasses to scan for the type of lenses, they could do it. She then disappeared with Lily's glasses. After the ten minutes was up, she came back and handed her her glasses.  
  
'They can be finished by about 5 oclock? Is that ok?'  
  
'Yes that's fine thanks. We'll be here then to collect them.'  
  
'Have a nice day. See you later.'  
  
'We will. Goodbye.' Lily's mum turned and Lily followed. Really, Lily thought. It was becoming a pattern. Walk in, walk out with nothing. (A/N I have no idea how contacts work. so if you do, and I am wrong, please either correct or ignore.)  
  
Her mum then drove to a clothing shop that was nearby. 'We really need to get you some new clothes. Come on then.' Lily groaned. This was one of her worst nightmares. She hated tight clothing. She thought it made people look like sluts. Although, she had to admit, it did look good on some people. She walked in the store, and gasped. They had nothing absolutely nothing that was her type of style. There were a few ok looking things, but the rest, were almost skank material.  
  
Her mother squealed at the sight of the shop. 'This is like going back to my own teenage years.' She started running around gathering clothes up. Then she dropped them all, like they were hot coals, just waiting to burn her. 'Oh NO. I forgot about cooking tea, and about your father and sister!' She took her mobile phone out of her hand bag, and rang home. When her mum told Lily's dad who it was, she could hear her furious father asking where the hell they were.  
  
'I'm so sorry; we are at a clothes shop. I finally convinced Lily to get a make over.'  
  
With that her fathers tone changed drastically. 'Really, how'd you manage that? I know you've been trying to get her to for ages. Don't worry about Petunia and I, you just do your thing. Goodbye.'  
  
'Well then,' Her mum said picking up the clothes. 'Are you going to try these on or what?' 


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Lily's mum first started on about the makeover. Lily had gone through waxing, a haircut, piercing, and getting contact lenses. Ugh. they were awful. She actually had to touch her eyeball - without squinting. It was almost im-bloody-possible. She had to admit though, she did like the way she looked now. With a new wardrobe, and a new look, she felt beautiful. She had also gone through fashion lessons with her mum, and never again she thought. A week of her mum telling her what would match with this or that was enough for anyone to go insane, let alone two. Add in lessons on how to put makeup on, how to remove makeup, and she was almost ready to book herself into a constitution for the insane.  
  
She started to get ready for bed, and she slipped into her new satin nightie. It was the only thing of her collection which she hated, but she knew she would have to deal with it. Her last thought as she snuggled under the covers to go to sleep was that when she went to Diagon Alley for her school things she would have to get some new dress robes, and a new uniform.  
  
The next morning Lily was awoken by the soft thump of something landing on her. She opened her eyes and looked at the small weight that was on top of her bedclothes. Her eyes opened wider when she saw it was the Hogwarts owl. She jumped up and ran downstairs to see her mum. She ran into the kitchen and bumped into her mum, who fell over.  
  
'LILY how many times do I have to tell you? You are no longer a child are you? I thought that there was no need for this anymore. NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE.' Her mother yelled. She stood up, grabbing onto the kitchen counter for support.  
  
Lily nodded weakly. 'I'm really sorry mum, I was just excited that I received this. I wanted to know if you could take me to Diagon Alley.'  
  
Her mums face softened and she smiled. 'Later. Give me an hour or two, ok?'  
  
'Okies!' Lily grinned and hugged her mother, then sat at the kitchen table to eat the breakfast that her mum had gotten ready for her. She started to practically throw her Special K with yoghurt (A/N do they have that in the UK? If they don't, sorry I live in Australia.) down her throat. As soon as she was finished, she opened up her letter.  
  
'Hey mum, I only need to stock up on potion ingredients and get the standard book of spells grade 4. Oh, that and dress robes. There's a ball this year did you know? Oh and can I get an owl? I've been dying for one for ages, and that way I won't have to borrow the schools owl wouldn't that be better? And -'  
  
'LILY slow down dear, you are blabbering. Do you want to repeat that?'  
  
Lily blushed. 'Sorry. This year for school, I only need new potion ingredients, one spell book, and dress robes.'  
  
'Thankyou, now what was the other thing?'  
  
'Could I please get an owl? It would be so much easier then borrowing the schools owls.' Lily had a hopeful look on her face as she asked this.  
  
'Maybe. We'll see when we get there. I'm not made out of money, and if I get a bad deal with those goblins again, you can count on you not having an owl.'  
  
'I guess I'd just better hope that the exchange rate is fair this time.' Lily smiled and gave her mum a hug as she put her dishes in the sink.  
  
'Lily, you had better be getting ready shouldn't you?' Her mum asked.  
  
'I'm only going to need my wand and my school list and my money, and get dressed, do my hair, make my bed and tidy my room.' She replied.  
  
'And how longs that going to take you?'  
  
'About an hour?' Lily said while realisation was dawning on her face. 'Catch you later mum I've got to go.' A second later her mum was staring at where her daughter had once stood.  
  
Lily ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until she reached her bedroom. She ran in practically ripped off her pyjamas, and shoved on some boot-leg jeans and a singled top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, and smeared on a bit of lip gloss for her mum's sake. She then started tearing around trying to tidy her room as best as she could, which was quite messy, as her mother had insisted she do a fashion parade for the family, her mum, her dad, and petunia, who had silently sneaked off about halfway through. She then cleaned her teeth, and put on some thongs. She grabbed her wallet and then ran down stairs.  
  
'I'm ready' she yelled, and waited for her mum to appear. When her mum finally did, she started dragging her mum towards the car 'Come on mum lets go already.'  
  
'Alright alright we'll go now, just try calm down dear.' Her mum laughed. On their way to Diagon Alley, they chatted idly about what type of owl Lily wanted. When they were there, Lily entered the Leaky Cauldron and pulled her mum with her, so that her mum could get in. They went to the bar and asked Tom to open the doorway to Diagon Alley. He led them out to the brick wall, and tapped them in an intricate pattern. As he did this, he told them that every wizard was given a pattern to tap them with when they left Hogwarts, and if they didn't have a wand, they could just use a stick. He finished off by telling them that it had taken a lot of planning to make sure it would all work. They thanked him, and entered. As always, when they entered they stopped and stared for a few seconds before continuing on.  
  
'Where can we go first mum?' Lily asked, practically jumping.  
  
'Well we have to go to gringotts. I only hope that we will have enough for what we need to get.' They started to make their way to Gringotts. When they were halfway there, Lily stopped her mum.  
  
'Can I go get an ice-cream? I have some money left over from last year.'  
  
Lily's mum looked hesitant. 'Oh ok, go for it. I'll be back in about twenty minutes.'  
  
Lily headed over to the ice-cream shop and wondered what to get. There was so much more choice in the wizarding world. She then decided to be boring, and get what she usually got. She head over to the counter.  
  
'Hi can I please have a waffle cone with chocolate on the bottom, and lemon on the top?'  
  
The man serving her took out his wand and waved it muttering a spell under his breath. Lily looked over to the buckets where the flavours were shown. Suddenly two perfect large circles appeared in the chocolate and lemon buckets. Another second later and the man held her ice-cream in his hand. 'That will be 5 knuts please.'  
  
She handed over her money and went to eat the ice-cream in a seat outside. Just as she went to take a lick out of her ice-cream two boys appeared in front of her.  
  
'Evans?' There stood James Potter and Sirius Black. 


	4. Chapter 4

James and Sirius grinned at each other.  
  
'Look who's trying to fit in now.' James sneered at her.  
  
'Did you get sick after you looked in the mirror? Oh that's right, I forgot you don't have one.' Sirius jeered at her.  
  
'You're so pathetic, trying to fit in the way you never will be able to.' They laughed at her once more and left.  
  
When they had left, Lily wiped a tiny tear away from her eye. She had hoped that people would accept her new look, and maybe make some new friends, but she had been wrong, and now realised something new. If she did make new friends, they wouldn't be real ones; they would only be there for her since she was no longer a bully target. No, she could trust no one, and with that, she made a decision - she would accept no cruelty from anyone, or cruelty to anyone, except perhaps James Potter and Sirius Black?  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
James Potter wasn't listening like usual to his friend, Sirius Black's babble. In fact he was thinking about a girl, a girl who he had just made cry. He had made Lily Evan's cry. It was safe to say that he had made her cry before, but every time he did, he felt a little bit worse then the time before.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Lily's mum came over about ten minutes later. 'Are you ready?'  
  
Lily looked over to where James and Sirius had been standing. 'Yes,' She murmured, 'Yes I am.'  
  
Lily's mum could tell they were talking about two different things, but she ignored this, and they headed towards the book store. (A/N can't remember the name sorry) 'I got a really good deal on the exchange. You might be able to get that owl after all, and maybe even a bit of money if you are lucky.'  
  
Lily looked at her mum, her eyes now shining. She gave her mum a hug.  
  
For Lily's mum this was a rare occurrence and so she held on tightly.  
  
'Uh mum, could you kind of, sort of, get off? God this is so embarrassing.'  
  
'Sorry.' Lily's mum let go, and they went in and brought her the Standard book of spells Grade 4. Lily's eye caught sight of something else. 'Mum, do you want to start looking for an owl? I'll be there in a minute.'  
  
Her mum looked at her suspiciously, and then turned to leave. 'See you soon then.'  
  
As soon as her mum had left the store, she turned around, and headed to what had made her stay behind. As she looked at the cover of 'A study of Wizard and Muggle Practical Jokes', she grinned evilly with a thought of revenge on a certain messy haired boy, which happened to have the last name of Potter. She walked up to the counter, paid and joined her mum in the owlery. Her mum was standing by a snow white owl, with green eyes, rather like her own.  
  
'I'm rather inclined to this one, she seems, I'm not sure, just somehow right?' Her mother said to her.  
  
She took a close look around the store. Her mum was right. 'I agree. Lets get her. I wonder what I should call her?'  
  
'How about, I don't know, Serenity?' Her mum suggested.  
  
'Ok, it's as good a name as any I suppose.' They paid, and turned towards the Apothecary. Lily took the list of ingredients to the store owner, and he took out a kit from the back counter, and passed it over to her.  
  
'There yer are, take out what aint necessary, or leave it as irt is, yer decision.' The man was rather large, and bald.  
  
'I'll leave it as it is, thanks.' Lily took some money out of her robes and paid. Then, at last, they were headed toward the dress robe/dress shop.  
  
'Do you have to get robes, or are you allowed to wear a dress?' Her mother asked.  
  
Lily took a closer look at her letter that was in her pocket and raised her eyebrows. 'We are allowed to do either. Apparently we are going to be taught a spell in Charms to create a mask. It's sort of like a masquerade but with no fancy clothes. (A/N or don't you have costume clothes?)  
  
'Which would you rather wear? A dress or a robe?'  
  
'I think I would definitely rather wear a dress. It'll make a change from the school uniform.'  
  
'Lets go to a normal shop then. There will hopefully be more variety.  
  
An hour later, they emerged with A green dress that was cut diagonally a bit below the knee, and had silver sideways triangles every now and then down the side of the dress, along with all the accessories she needed.*  
  
They headed towards their home, and as they got there, they saw a terrifying sight. Their house was in ruins, and above it was a picture of a skull* There were wizards in blood red robes, running around, gathering the muggles, and obliviating them, whilst feeding them food with dreamless sleep potion in it so they could get their work done quicker. Lily ran towards her house and tried to enter, but she was dragged backwards by a Ministry Offical.  
  
'Missy, you can't go in there, it's not safe just yet.' said a young auror. He looked very sympathetic.  
  
She burst into tears and sobbed. 'But my dad, my sister.' She trailed off, and just sobbed harder.  
  
'We have been informed that they are safe, and they have been taken in by a wizarding family. The Ministry had just enough warning to get a message across, and a place for them to go before the death eaters stormed in.'  
  
With that she stopped her sobbing, and brightened up a little bit. 'But what about all my things, they would've all been destroyed.'  
  
'You can go take a look soon, but maybe you ought to let your mum do that for you, it can be very traumatic you know.' He then let her mum comfort her, and walked over to a tall man who wore glasses and had very messy hair. 'How's the dad and sister?'  
  
James Potter's dad sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 'They are ok, my wife's looking after them, I just hope James doesn't do anything to them.'  
  
'So you'll be taking them in, until they have found a new home?'  
  
'We are the only family equipped to do so at the moment, but as always we are happy to help.'  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'WHAT? Y-you can't be serious.'  
  
'James, you should know by now that I am,' Sirius teased, but behind his normal twinkle, there was a look of shock.  
  
'I am. Lily Evan's and her family are going to be staying here until they find a new home, and there is nothing that you can say or do that will make your father and I change our minds. They have just been under attack by Voldermort. Can't you put aside your differences, whatever they may be and understand that?'  
  
'No.' said James stubbornly and set out his chin. 'She'll ruin all the plans that Sirius and I had.'  
  
At this his mum looked ready to burst. 'WHAT PART OF ATTACKED BY VOLDERMORT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS YOUNG LADY WILL HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH AND IF YOUR PLANS INVOLE ANYTHING TO DO WITH PRANKS, AND IF YOU PRANK HER, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE PERMENTLY OFF OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM.'  
  
'I don't under-'  
  
'We understand Mrs. Potter. We won't be playing any pranks on her. We promise.' Sirius cut James off.  
  
Once they were out of sight of Mrs. Potter, James turned to Sirius. 'What did you do that for? Now we can't prank her.'  
  
Sirius grinned. 'Yes we can. I said on HER, not on her stuff. If we get caught out, you or I can just say we thought it was something of ours, and we were pranking each other.'  
  
'Excellent idea. How'll we start?'  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*If you have no idea of what I mean, let me know and ill email the picture I drew to you, it gets the image across even though I cant' draw. (I mean the dress Lily picked.)  
  
*Is that right, was it a skull? The whole mordesmore thing?  
  
Also, prank ideas would be very helpful at the moment, I sort of get stuck on them, so yes ideas PLEASE.  
  
I hope that this chapter was long enough for you IT WAS 4 PAGES ON WORD!!! I had this chapter finished ages ago, but then I pressed don't save instead of save and I lost it (, but here it is FINALLY finished. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we..." Sirius whispered in James' ear.  
  
James grinned evilly, and in unison they spoke "Perfect!"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Lily and James' mum, Lydia were sitting at the kitchen table. She (Lily) was still in the clothes she was wearing before the attack with no outcome occurred. They had been having a meaningful conversation, then they paused to have a sip of their hot chocolates. With this time, Lydia took a close look at Lily. She raised an eyebrow, and waved her wand.  
  
"Lily, go change into these dear, and have a shower. You'll feel lots better." She took the pajamas she had conjured and passed them over.  
  
"T-thankyou. Where do I go?" Lily looked awful. She was pale, and had had obviously been sweating.  
  
"Two doors down on your right." She gestured to the door that led to the bedrooms in the house.  
  
Lily stood, and went into the bathroom, on the verge of crying. The shock of how close she had come to losing Petunia, and her dad had just sunken in, and it scared her. She closed and locked the door, and stepped out of her clothes. She went and stood in the shower, and as soon as she was in, she sighed and closed her eyes. The water felt soooo good. It almost felt like it was sinking in to her skin, reaping into her pores, and cleansing them properly for the first time. She sat down, and stayed like that for quite awhile, almost falling asleep. She shook herself awake, pushed the button to dry herself off. (It really was amazing what these wizards could do) and got out and in to her pajamas. Then she went to go brush her hair by the mirror. All thoughts of that was forgotten, as she screamed, and ran out crying straight into Mrs. Potters arms.  
  
What Lydia saw then shocked her. The Lily she was holding was green. Green with brown spots. She tried to comfort Lily at the same time as she tried to keep her anger down. It didn't work. She turned purple and yelled.  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER GET THOSE LAZY ARSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW.' James swallowed. That was so unlike his mother that if he had not known why she was yelling, he would have thought she was under the Imperio spell.  
  
'Sirius.' He whispered, trying to wake his friend up. 'Sirius.' He shoved his friend off of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
'Whaaaaa?' Sirius asked sleepily trying to crawl back into the bed. 'Need, beauty sleep.'  
  
'No we need to get our butts downstairs, right now.'  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. 'Why don't we floo to Remus'? Bunk there for a few days?'  
  
'Good plan. Quick, grab some clothes, etc...' But even as he said this, it was too late. His mum had come crashing into the room.  
  
'JAMES ROBERT POTTER. I HAVE NEVER, EVER BEEN SO DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU IN ALL OF MY LIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRESSED I AM? AND SHE IS? WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO WRONG?' With that, she strode over to James' cupboard and took out his broomstick, his precious Silverstream600, and broke it over her knee.  
  
'UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS, YOU WILL BE RIDING THE SCHOOLS BROOMS. THEN MAYBE I WILL FIX THIS. TILL THEN, YOU CAN KISS IT GOOD BYE.'  
  
James looked horrified at the now broken state of his broomstick. Maybe the shouldn't have done that?  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
In case you haven't noticed, james likes the idea of the muggle army :D Sorry ive been out of action, I was feeling like no one was reading, but just now, I got a review from Ebony River that helped me to continue. SO GO YOU!!!! Sorry if this isn't long, but it is SOMETHING at leaset ( 


	6. Chapter 6

Spanks for the reviews, all few of them were appreciated, and as you can see I AM continuing, lol. Btw who hates it when people make Sirius REALLY silly, like too silly? I do, especially since he's actually pretty smart... oh well. I'll just try and ignore the silly siri parts of stories. :D  
  
ENJOY  
  
________________________________________  
  
Sirius could not understand it. Today was the day they were going back to Hogwarts, and James was STILL grumpy.  
  
Sure the guy's broomstick was smashed, but there was no reason for James to be that grumpy. There were plenty of things for him to do. He could prank, and eat.... Oh that's a good one, um he can, he can, he can SLEEP. Another good one. He can – TURN INTO PADFOOT, um... ok maybe James had reason to be grumpy. He sure as hell would be. Where are the damn girls when you need them?  
  
______________________________________________  
  
James had been avoiding Lily like she had the Wizarding Pox. He didn't know how he could look at her, and not blow up at her, and if he blew up at her, his mum was highly likely to break his wand, and although his broomstick was bad enough, he would die if he was unable to use his wand.  
  
He continued packing, and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in.' His mum entered and sat down on the bed.  
  
'James.' She sat there, paused and then after a while of thinking she continued.  
  
'I'm sorry about your broomstick.'  
  
'It's ok.' James didn't mean it, but he didn't want to be mean to his mum on the last day he would see her for ages.  
  
'No it's not. I've watched you. I just – You just you need to learn this lesson, and I'm sorry that you have to learn it the hard way.'  
  
'What lesson?'  
  
'All people deserve respect, even if you don't like them.'  
  
'What about Voldermort?'  
  
'Don't you think that's a bit different? He's evil. Pure evil.'  
  
'And I think she's evil.'  
  
His mum was getting annoyed. 'So you'd've had Voldermort here sooner then Lily?'  
  
'That wasn't what I meant.'  
  
Lydia sighed. 'I know. You just need to let some air out of your head. It's been getting very steamy in there over the past few years.' She sat up and kissed him on the forehead. 'Have a good year sweetie, and always remember I love you to bits,' she gave him another kiss. 'And I'll send you your broom when I hear from my contact. She winked. 'I'll miss you.' She gave him a hug, and then left the room.  
  
This was their tradition, so that his mum didn't break down and cry at the train station. It worked well, although sometimes he wished his mum would come too.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Lily sat down on the train, snuggled into her rug, and set the temperature of the carriage to 10 degrees. She loved snuggling. Then she pulled out her new books, and started to read pranking tips. It was going to be an interesting fourth year.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________  
  
Oh dang it. It's still massivly too short.... I don't like it. I've been working on getting more chapters out quicker, so the most they'll probably ever be is this long.  
  
The thing I get stuck on is ideas. Sometimes I forget where this thing is headed, so if you could give me suggestions that would be wonderful. I'd like to say something else too. Please don't read this and decide not to review, because, hey someone else will, or not suggest something cause you thing that too. I do it, and then the other day I realised, that hey, we prolly all do it. I don't care if you sign in or not, but if you could use your name on here, are leave your email so I can reply if I feel like it???? That would be excellent. 


	7. Chapter 7

Amazingly, Lily reflected, three years had gone by very fast. At the beginning of her fourth year, she turned pretty and started pranking the "Maurauders'" then in fifth year, she realised she was just as bad as them, but James... Potter wouldn't stop. His head just grew and grew. In the end, he had to buy a new broom of his own, because his mum refused to fix his old one.  
  
Fifth year... Potter had hung stupid Snape up by his trousers. And contrary to popular belief she did NOT like Snape. She just didn't think anyone deserved that ridicule. Some thanks she got for it though, and POTTER. What was he thinking, asking her out like that? She did not like him, although most people thought that. That stupid cliché love equals hate.  
  
Sixth year. Nope he still had the biggest head ever. To top the big head off, he started to sleep with all the girls he could. Lily HATED players.  
  
Even over the years, she never really had a lot of friends. Just a couple from other houses.  
  
And now it was seventh year, and she had decided to finally put their differences beside. She steeled herself, and walked into his train compartment. When she got inside, she saw the most disgusting sight she could possibly imagine. James Potter, and her best friend... Anne doing THAT. James had a sneer on his face that Anne couldn't possibly see.  
  
'You bastard.' Lily turned and left.  
  
'You can get off me now.' James said to Anne.  
  
'Did it work?' she asked  
  
'Yes it did. Evans hates me even more now.' He grinned, 'Didn't feel all that bad either now did it?'  
  
'In your dreams Potter. Goodbye.' She turned to leave.  
  
'Thanks for the favour.'  
  
'Yes well the only reason I did it was because I owed you. Don't forget that.'  
  
'I wont.  
  
Anne was supposed to be her best friend. What happened to her? Lily realised she was definetly better off on her own. So much for friends always being there for you. Anne was a traitor, and had displaced her trust.  
  
The train finally arrived at Hogwarts, and Lily took the time to savour her last arrival there.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Oh come on Lily you don't like him."

"**That** is entirely not the point. You know how I feel about James; I don't want to see my best friend with him."

"You do realize that sentence sounds awfully suspicious. You could not want me to be with him because you want him yourself. You and I know better but who else would?"

"Ok alright, I get the point, have him if you want, be my guest. _However _there is to beno forcing me whatsoever to sit near him. Or talk to him" Lily added as an afterthought.

"It's not like I want to be with him. He was just a quick, well you know." Anne looked a bit sheepish and embarrassed.

"Alright then. Friends?"

"Always. He wasn't bad you know."

'_**Anne!**'_ Lily slapped her friend.

'You know I like to tease you.' She grinned. They hugged and parted ways. Lily then continued on to Gryffindor tower.

Lily really had thought she would never make a friend, but in her fifth year, a girl she had never noticed had sat next to her in class, and they had talked and got on really well, and her bitterness had been forgotten.

When Lily reached the portrait of the fat Lady, she stood for a second, trying to remember the password.

'Shouldn't you be in the head dorms dear?' Lily started, and looked at her.

'I guess so, only I don't know the way. Could you direct me?'

'I can do better then that. Tap that brick over there,' she pointed across from her, 'with your wand.'

Lily walked to the other side of the room, and started to tap bricks.

'No! Up, across, up three more. There!' The brick in question popped out, and she looked inside the gap. There appeared to be a secret hiding place in there. Inside she found a blank piece of parchment. 'Bring it over here, and let me look at it.' She went back over to the fat Lady, and held it up. 'Right. What I believe you need to do is tap it and say where you are, then tap it again and say where you want to be. Then a map appears.'

'Should I put it back? Later I mean?'

'No that's ok. People rarely ask me where to go anymore. They only shout the password to me.' The fat Lady smiled weakly. 'Go on then; else you'll get no sleep.'

'Thankyou,' she tapped the map, and muttered where she was and where she wanted to go, and looked with fascination as the map started to draw. On the map, there was a dot saying: You are here, and a dot of where she needed to be. She started to follow the line on the map, and a few minutes later she was there. She tapped it clear, and put it away for later use.

'Mars Bars,' she said in a clear voice. The wall next to the statue slid down and made a door, and she stepped through. The common room was quite small, holding two arm chairs, a couch, a table and a few chairs, a bookcase and a fireplace. She looked to the three doors. They were clearly labelled, with Lily, James and Bathroom written on them.

She walked to her room, and saw her hand shape engraved into the middle of the door. She put her hand in it, and it fit perfectly. _Strange_. She thought to herself. The door swung open, and she looked at her room. It wasn't very big, but it was perfect. She had a desk full of little draws and nooks, with a squashy, comfy looking chair with it, a large double bed, and a wardrobe to herself, along with a side table. The whole room was decked out in black and white, and she realized it was the two absences of colour. No house colours here.

She sighed, and flopped onto her bed, setting the alarm, and then changed and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the alarm, and blinked. This surely wasn't her room. _I mean for crying out loud it's bloody PINK! I hate pink. _'Potter.' She said. She sighed. 'I'm not good at charms for nothing I suppose. _Prior Incantantum.'_

Her room instantly changed back to black and white. She wondered how the hell he had gotten into her room. _I won't let him know that it even bothered me. I'll ignore him._

She got dressed and headed out to breakfast, opening the door to leave.

'Hey Evans! Did you like your new colour scheme? I thought it was a nice touch myself.'

She just kept walking, continuing on her way.

James scratched his head. She had never ignored him before. Usually he fell privy to a lot of yelling. He ran after her. 'Hey Evans!' _Why wasn't she turning around? _'**Lily' **he yelled.

She spun around with her wand pointed at him. '_Don't you _dare_ call me that. You have **no **right whatsoever.' _She flipped her hair and walked on.

James gaped at her. How could she not be talking to him? It was absurd. He decided when _he _wasn't going to talk to people. Not the other way around. He spotted a cupboard. _Perfect he'd lock her in there until she spoke to him_

'_Expelliamus!' _Lily's wand lazily floated towards him.

She spun around, her face turning as red as her hair.

He grinned. He loved seeing her all fired up like that. His eyes suddenly bludged out, and he looked at her with horror and realisation. He dropped her wand and ran. _How? It wasn't possible. Sure he had asked her out in the past but that was a joke, an absurd joke. He would have laughed in her face had she said yes. He pranked her, and tormented her. He didn't sodding **crush **on her!_ He tried to shake the thought, but he wasn't one for denial, and it was firmly implanted in his mind. He sank to the floor and held his head in his hands. _She hates me. Why did I have to go choose her? She will never go out with me. I just shagged a girl to make her hate me. Or was it to make her jealous?_

Weeeeee hehehehe, ok there you go, I chapter, 2 pages long with small writing. Such an effort for me I'll have you know. Things are started to look up from here with the famous 2. So keep an eye out for the next update, which shouldn't be too long as I have inspiration now. Just give me reviews as they inspired and inspireme! And thanks to the reviews I have recieved, also, erm. what was I going to say? Oh yes. As for the name, it started there, but I think I am going to change it.


End file.
